<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babies [Accidental De-Aging] or Why you shouldn't fight in the Ministry by x_manga_Bleach_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486131">Babies [Accidental De-Aging] or Why you shouldn't fight in the Ministry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x'>x_manga_Bleach_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies... lots of babies, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Bashing, Cute Harry, Dark Weasley Twins, De-Aged Death Eaters, De-Aged Order members, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Harry is one of the rare non-De-Aged, Healing, Injury, Lots of De-Aged people, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça tourne mal au Département des Mystères et plusieurs personnes sont victimes d'un sort de rajeunissement : autant vous le dire tout de suite, le Camp des Ténèbres et l'Ordre du Phoenix sont tous deux touchés.<br/>Harry tombe sous le charme de Baby!Rabastan et Antonin, lui, se rend compte que le jeune Potter ferait un excellent parent. Il n'est pas le seul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonin Dolohov &amp; Harry Potter, Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter, Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter/Rodolphus Lestrange, Death Eater Characters &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Augustus Rookwood, Harry Potter &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Rabastan Lestrange &amp; Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange &amp; Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babies [Accidental De-Aging] or Why you shouldn't fight in the Ministry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Type crack-fic, j'imagine ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry virevolta sur lui-même quand il vit un éclat aveuglant du coin de l'oeil. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une sorte de collision entre les sortilèges de Kingsley et d'un des mangemorts – Rodolphus Lestrange, s'il se souvenait bien. La collision explosa dans la vaste salle et aveugla temporairement toutes les personnes présentes.</p><p>Quand la lumière se dissipa enfin, Harry dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour ajuster sa vue et effacer les points noirs qui dansaient dans son champ de vision.</p><p>Puis il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, cette fois-ci pour une tout autre raison. Était-il... était-il bien en train de voir ce qu'il croyait voir ?</p><p>Que diable s'était-il donc passé ? Est-ce que c'était même possible ? Ah attendez, bien sûr que ça l'était. C'est le monde magique, après tout. Et surtout, c'était la seule explication logique face à ce qui lui faisait face.</p><p>Des bébés. Des BÉBÉS ! Et bien... pas partout, non, mais il y en avait bien six ou sept. Tonks et Kingsley avaient définitivement été touchés par cet étrange phénomène - impossible de les méprendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Remus était d'ailleurs occupé à essayer de déloger Baby Tonks laquelle tentait d'escalader Baby Kingsley. C'était hilarant. Harry esquissa inconsciemment un rictus quand il entendit le discret flash de l'appareil photo qu'il avait offert à Fred en avril dernier.</p><p>Du côté des Mangemorts, impossible de dire qui avait été touché : Harry avait déjà du mal à vous dire qui était qui avant, alors maintenant que certains étaient babyfiés...</p><p>« Rabastan ! »</p><p>Ah, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Il y avait au moins un bébé qu'il pouvait aisément identifier quand son frère hurlait son prénom depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Harry pivota juste à temps pour voir Rodolphus Lestrange se jeter au sol, pour prendre dans ses bras un bambin d'approximativement un an.</p><p>Harry hoqueta, horrifié malgré lui alors que le bambin se mettait à hurler et il se précipita vers les deux Lestrange pour stopper le massacre tandis que Rodolphus se redressait, visiblement terrifié face à la détresse de son jeune frère.</p><p>« Oh mon dieu, tu le tiens mal ! Ne le laisse pas glisser.» s'exclama-t-il en venant se planter devant l'aîné Lestrange.</p><p>Il ne prit pas compte des bégaiements de protestation de l'homme et ignora son regard éberlué quand il prit Baby Lestrange dans ses bras et entreprit de le bercer doucement en fredonnant sous son souffle pour calmer sa colère. Il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de Rodolphus, sachant que ce serait extrêmement stupide de sa part, une très mauvaise idée en somme. Il ne s'appelait pas Ron Weasley, merci bien.</p><p>La vérité, c'est qu'il ne connaissait aucune berceuse ni comptine; après tout, tante Pétunia ne lui en avait certainement jamais chanté et ça n'était pas comme si sa <em>chambre</em> avait été suffisamment proche de celle de Dudley pour parvenir à entendre ça. À la place, il fredonna l'air de Brother, de Kodaline (1). Ça n'était pas forcément une chanson très heureuse mais ça n'était pas comme si Harry chantait réellement, il fredonnait juste l'air. Et puis, il était sûr que les paroles cette chanson parlerait autant aux frères Lestrange, qu'aux jumeaux Weasley lesquels, présents quelques mètres derrière lui, s'assuraient qu'aucun sortilège surprise ne fuse dans sa direction.</p><p>Le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes baissa les yeux vers son précieux fardeau – ignorant royalement Rodolphus Lestrange, qui s'était figé de stupeur quand Harry lui avait pris Bastan des bras tout en le houspillant-, seulement pour s'arrêter net quand il tomba sur les orbes sombres de Baby Rabastan Lestrange. Celui-ci avait levé la tête pour voir son sauveur ( Grande Cape Sombre le tenait précédemment douloureusement dans ses griffes alors que Vert le tenait juste comme il fallait ) et ses yeux s'étaient considérablement illuminés quand il avait aperçu l'ange aux yeux verts qui le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde ( pas que Bébé Lestrange puisse encore comprendre ce genre de concept, bien sûr ).</p><p>« Oh mon dieu... souffla doucement Harry, bien qu'on l'entendit parfaitement dans le silence soudain. Tu es adorable. » chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure en bataille de Rabastan.</p><p>Le bambin éclata de rire sous les regards incrédules et stupéfaits des autres sorciers.</p><p>Plus loin, Bébé Bellatrix se hissait lentement debout en s'agrippant aux robes de 3y!Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Rabastan étendit une petite main potelée vers le visage de Harry et la posa sur une joue rosée. Harry réprima un couinement aigu. <em>Awwww</em> ~ Baby Rabastan était tout simplement la créature la plus mignonne au monde !</p><p>Un cri l'alerta et il se retourna à temps pour voir un sort fuser vers lui. Fort heureusement, George et Rodolphus Lestrange dressèrent un bouclier entre temps et le sortilège se désintégra de lui-même quand il entra en contact avec la barrière magique.</p><p>Harry fusilla Ginny d'un regard noir.</p><p>« HARRY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS BON SANG ! LÂCHE CE BON À RIEN DE MANGEMORT ! »</p><p>Le regard noir de Harry s'intensifia et il pivota volontairement sur ses talons afin de tourner le dos à la <em>fillette</em>, snobant complètement la rouquine</p><p>« Mangemort ? Je ne vois pas de mangemort Ginny. Là tout de suite, c'est un bébé et que Merlin te vienne en aide si jamais tu penses à répéter cette action en ma présence. » siffla-t-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.</p><p>Les autres mangemorts, qui jusque-ici paniquaient face à l'état de certains des leurs ou observaient Potter avec effarement, le dévisagèrent tout à coup avec choc. Visiblement, plus que son comportement avec Baby Lestrange, c'était maintenant sa réaction face à ses 'amis' qui les interloquait. Pas que Harry leur prête la moindre attention. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le bambin dans ses bras. Rodolphus déglutit en voyant la délicatesse avec laquelle Potter attenait son jeune frère... et Potter rayonnait. Rodolphus doutait avoir jamais rencontré plus belle créature. Quelques secondes plus tôt, le petit brun menaçait froidement la petite sœur de son supposé meilleur-ami ( tout du moins, tout le monde pensait que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient ses meilleurs amis et Potter lui-même n'avait jamais démenti la chose ) et il était à présent occupé à sourire tout en embrassant la petite main potelée que lui tendait Rabastan. Ce dernier gazouilla joyeusement alors que Dolohov approchait lentement Rodolphus, un bébé Rookwood dans les bras. Rabastan éclata d'un rire aigu quand il aperçut mini-Augustus et il étendit les deux bras en clappant des mains. En réponse, le regard de Rookwood s'illumina et il imita Rabastan. Dolohov profita de l'opportunité et rejoignit le Survivant ( en compagnie de ses confrères ) en quelques enjambées.</p><p>« Heir Potter.</p><p>_ Lord Dolohov, le salua gaiement Harry, un peu distrait par les querelles enfantines des deux bambins dans leurs bras. Est-ce que c'est Heir Rookwood ? demanda Harry, sans parvenir à réprimer le doux sourire qui graciait ses lèvres.</p><p>_ En effet. »</p><p>Rabastan riait tant face à quelque chose que Augustus avait gazouillé que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche la prochaine fois, il laissa échapper des bulles ( des bulles de savon, oui, c'était commun quand un bébé a le hoquet ). Rougissant, le bambin tourna la tête et enterra son visage dans le cou de Harry alors que ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.</p><p>Rodolphus, pour sa part, était toujours figé, les yeux rivés sur le Survivant et Rabastan.</p><p>« Heir Lestrange, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Harry face au manque de réaction ou de changement sur le visage de l'aîné Lestrange.</p><p>_ Je crois que Rodolphus est juste impressionné par votre réactivité. Vous savez vraiment vous y faire avec les enfants, Heir Potter, fit Antonin, guère surpris de voir que le jeune Potter pouvait les distinguer sans même voir leurs visages.</p><p>_ Heeh ? Il doit être un naturel alors, intervint une voix familière dans le dos de Harry. Parce que je ne me souviens pas -</p><p>_ L'avoir jamais vu avec des bébés, enchaîna une seconde voix. À moins bien sûr de compter les -</p><p>_ Premières années comme des bébés. »</p><p>Harry rougit délicatement alors que les jumeaux s'arrêtaient juste derrière lui, Fred tenant dans ses bras un bébé d'environ huit mois dans ses bras. Le bébé en question portait la même robe noire que Augustus et Rabastan – étrangement, leurs vêtements semblaient avoir rétréci avec eux ). L'enfant était agité et au vu de l'expression très légèrement paniquée de Fred et George, ceux-ci n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Harry cala plus confortablement Rabastan plus confortablement dans ses bras puis pivota vers l'enfant inconnu et lui caressa les cheveux avant d'instruire Fred sur la façon de procéder afin de bien tenir le bébé et comment le bercer. Pendant une minute, cela sembla fonctionner. Puis les lèvres du bambin tremblèrent et de grosses larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri de détresse. Harry embrassa Rabastan sur le haut du crâne avant de le déposer dans les bras de Rodolphus. Il posa ses mains sur celles du plus âgé afin que celui-ci porte Rabastan bien comme il fallait puis reporta son attention sur le bébé inconnu, au grand chagrin de Rabastan.</p><p>« Uh... Ce doit être Travers. Je crois que ses yeux commencent à prendre leur teinte violette.</p><p>_ Travers ? Fit Harry en acceptant le bébé que lui tendait Fred.</p><p>_ Amadeus Travers, l'informa Antonin Dolohov, toujours serviable, même envers un ennemi.</p><p>Enfin, serviable envers un ennemi seulement quand ce dernier offrait une vue aussi délectable et était aussi intéressant que le jeune Potter.</p><p>Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis serra doucement le bambin contre lui.</p><p>_ Ses parents n'étaient pas fan d'un compositeur autrichien, par hasard ?</p><p>Antonin lui adressa un rictus amusé.</p><p>_ En fait oui.</p><p>Harry pouffa de rire et Antonin s'illumina considérablement sous le regard maussade de Rodolphus.</p><p>« Heir Lestrange, votre jeune frère se sert de votre robe comme d'un bavoir. » remarqua agréablement Harry, un doux sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Rodolphus rougit d'embarras quand il réalisa que Rabastan se servait effectivement de ses robes comme d'un bavoir. <em>Ew</em> ~</p><p>Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir cependant, Potter l'avait devancé et d'un geste de la main, sa robe était à nouveau impeccable. Rodolphus et Antonin échangèrent un regard stupéfait alors que Travers, Rookwood et Lestrange Jr clappaient des mains en riant follement.</p><p>« Nous devrions y aller avant que le reste de l'Ordre ne se ramène et décide d'arrêter les mini mangemorts. » nota Harry en balayant la pièce d'un regard acéré alors qu'il transfigurait les robes de Baby Lestrange, Baby Rookwood et Baby Travers en robes un peu moins... mangemorts.</p><p>Il nota distraitement que Luna avait été touchée par la collision de sorts et gazouillait dans les bras de Neville avec des yeux emplis de merveilles. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas roucouler. D'un hochement de tête, il notifia Neville, lequel hocha la tête et récolta baby Kingsley – puisque Remus avait déjà les mains pleines avec une Tonks très espiègle et aventurière malgré sa maladresse-, puis disparut derrière une porte.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! » s'écria Hestia Jones se précipitant dans la pièce, lançant un sort à l'aveuglette.</p><p>Le maléfice loupa Harry de peu, ce dernier ayant esquivé juste à temps. Rodolphus et Antonin réagirent par réflexe et renvoyèrent pour l'un un sortilège d'immobilisation classé sombre en raison des troubles émotifs qui s'éveillaient après que la victime ait repris conscience ( lunatique &amp; paranoïa exacerbée )-, et pour l'autre, un autre sort sombre qui expédia Jones contre un mur.</p><p>Harry leur adressa un sourire charmeur et reconnaissant par-dessus son épaule mais ne ralentit pas l'allure et à raison : quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore et Mad-Eye Moody ( lequel ne pouvait se servir de son œil magique à cause d'une blague des jumeaux, expédiée deux jours plus tôt ) débarquaient à leur tour dans la porte de la Salle de la Mort.</p><p>Alors que mangemorts et étudiants s'élançaient dans les couloirs sombres du Département des Mystères, laissant derrière eux Granger, Weaslette et Baby Weasley, Nott et Avery se hâtaient de récupérer Baby Lucius et Baby Bellatrix. Harry laissa échapper un rire authentique, ravi et extatique à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir prendre une décision importante, pour une fois. Ça n'était pas qu'il croyait aux idéologies des pro-Light ou quoi, c'est juste qu'on ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était Dark, non, il n'agréait pas avec toutes leurs vues, mais il en supportait certaines : comme la préservation des Traditions Sorcières et Magiques. Les jumeaux, Neville et Luna étaient du même avis. Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'ils comptaient rejoindre le Camp des Ténèbres, non. Même si Harry et les jumeaux étaient un peu plus sombres que Neville et Luna, ils voulaient tout de même prendre la route légale pour changer le monde.</p><p>Harry veilla bien à protéger Baby Travers alors que Rodolphus Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov l'encadraient dans leur course, suivis de près par les jumeaux Weasley. Alors qu'ils couraient, Harry continuait de murmurer à Travers que lui et ses 'petits amis' étaient les personne les plus adorables sur lesquelles il avait jamais posé les yeux, attisant une moue dramatique des jumeaux Weasley. Travers babillait joyeusement dans ses bras quand tout à coup, il étendit ses petits bras et les enroula autour du cou du Survivant.</p><p>Le petit brun cligna des yeux et, sans cesser de courir, les baissa pour tomber sur les orbes lila de Amadeus Travers.</p><p>« Awww ~ tu es adorable. » souffla-t-il en pressant doucement le bébé contre lui.</p><p>Était-ce normal pour des hommes adultes de se sentir tout à coup extrêmement jaloux d'un bambin qui ne se souvenait même pas être réellement un adulte ?</p><p>Puis Antonin fronça les sourcils et avisa le... était-ce un rictus?-, sur les lèvres de Baby Travers. Pour autant qu'ils en savaient, aucun des Baby-Mangemorts ne souvenaient être des adultes et possédait un cerveau semblable à celui d'un enfant de leurs âge ( Rabastan avait un an, Travers huit-neuf mois et Antonin n'était pas sûr pour les autres. Augustus semblait avoir un peu plus d'un an ) alors si Travers – Travers !-, affichait un rictus de ce genre quand il était généralement assez calme et réservé-, cela voulait-il dire que leur mémoire leur revenait au fil des minutes ? Ça expliquerait la réaction de Travers face à leur jalousie apparente.</p><p>Harry se jeta au sol, ses bras fermement enroulés autour d'Amadeus et resta campé au-dessus du bambin alors que les sorts fusaient de part et d'autres de l'atrium qu'ils venaient de pénétrer, le tout sous les cris des personnes déjà présentes avant leur arrivée surprise. Un sortilège le frôla brièvement et un violent frisson le prit alors qu'il sentait le froid mordant se répandre dans tout son corps. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres alors que ses membres s'engourdissaient. Travers gigota contre lui et laissa échapper un petit cri de détresse, ses petites mains touchant le visage presque gelé du Survivant.</p><p>Harry esquissa un sourire amer alors qu'il tremblait violemment. Est-ce que le sortilège qui l'avait touché était sombre ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il provenait d'un membre de l'Ordre ? Définitivement. Les autres mangemorts, qui avaient eu l'intelligence de transfigurer eux aussi leurs robes ( ou de poser un glamour sur eux, dans le cas de Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov ainsi que d'Avery ) blanchirent et s'arrêtèrent autour du garçon. Le peu de peau visible de Harry était en train de rougir, comme en proie à un froid mordant et Harry sentit... et bien il n'en était pas sûr. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentit sa peau s'étirer, mais il ne voyait rien changer sur son bras donc c'était peut-être juste dans sa tête.</p><p>Rodolphus et Antonin, qui avaient revêtu leurs apparences de Nikolas et Pytagon Noir, s'accroupirent de chaque côté de Harry et le second fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses potions de guérison. Il en avait toujours tout un tas stocké dans son sac sans fond mais il ignorait qu'un membre de l'Ordre aurait le cran d'utiliser un sort aussi obscur. Avery, lui, s'occupait de maintenir les autres employés du Ministère à l'écart, tout en aidant Fred et George à défendre Harry &amp; co contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Rodolphus prit tendrement Harry contre lui alors qu'il posait Travers entre lui et Antonin. Si ça n'était pas suffisant, ce fut ce moment que choisit Voldemort pour entrer ( d'une façon très théâtral ) dans l'atrium du Ministère.</p><p>Toutes les personnes présentes ( hormis le groupes d'étudiants &amp; mangemorts ) se figèrent quand ils posèrent les yeux sur l'humanoïde un tiers humain, deux tiers serpent. Un sentiment d'horreur se répandit et les oppressa alors qu'un éclat de réalisation flashait dans les yeux des employés ( et autres ) du Ministère. Harry était bien trop distrait par la douleur et le froid pour remarquer Lord Voldemort ( ce dernier s'en offusquerait plus tard ) mais ça n'était pas le cas des autres sorciers et sorcières. Même les mangemorts et bébés mangemorts s'étaient figés, terrifiés.</p><p>Voldemort avisa le regroupement et son regard s'assombrit quand il avisa l'état de Harry Potter. Qui osait défier ainsi ses ordres et s'en prendre à sa Némésis ?! Il avait strictement ordonné à ses hommes de main d'attirer Potter ( &amp; co ? ) dans un guet-apens, puis d'amener ce dernier à retirer la prophétie de son socle. Que diable s'était-il donc passé quand il était retardé par une myriade d'origami volant ? Le Lord Noir adressa un regard mi évaluateur, mi approbateur à Dolohov quand il remarqua que son mangemort était en train de soigner le morveux. Il refusait que l'épine dans son pied qu'était Potter meurt des suites de l'attaque d'un de ses minions, non. Potter devait mourir de sa main.</p><p>Auror Dawlish parvint finalement à dépasser la foule de sorcier(e)s curieux et terrifiés et, ignorant vaillamment la plus grosse menace présente ( il semblerait que la Ministre doive finalement admettre son tort, Vous-Savez-Qui était bel et bien en vie ), il focalisa son attention sur le petit regroupement. Harry Potter était allongé sur le dos, sur le sol froid de l'atrium et des pics de glaces évoluaient rapidement sur son corps, seulement ralenti par les efforts d'Antonin Dolohov ( Dawlish pouvait voir au travers de n'importe quel glamour mais, pour une raison quelconque, avait décidé de garder le silence concernant la réelle identité de Pytagon et Nikolas Noir ). Dawlish fronça les sourcils en avisant la présence de bambins entre eux et les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley, puis il vint s'accroupir face au jeune Potter à peine conscient.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? »</p><p>Dolohov leva les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un regard indescriptible puis hocha la tête et lui tendit deux fioles ainsi qu'une poudre que John (Dawlish) aurait été bien incapable d'identifier. </p><p>« Mélange tout ça dans une nouvelle fiole. » dit-il sans quitter des yeux la poitrine dénudée du jeune Potter ( il avait dû ouvrir ses robes et la chemise du petit brun afin de mieux observer les dégâts causés par la malédiction.</p><p>La glace ne devait absolument pas atteindre le cœur où Antonin n'était pas certain de pouvoir sauver le jeune homme qui, pas même dix minutes plus tôt, souriait et riait comme si on avait décroché la lune pour lui.</p><p>Harry frissonna une nouvelle fois et quand il expira, il laissa échapper un peu de givre accompagné d'un son plaintif.</p><p>Baby Travers et Baby Lestrange reniflèrent, de grosses larmes dévalant les joues de Rabastan alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras de Rodolphus pour atteindre le Survivant.</p><p>« Harry, Harry, respire. » intervint Rodolphus quand les pics de glace qui étaient apparus de nul part et avaient été crées à partir du corps de Harry commencèrent à fondre.</p><p>_ Ha – Hadrian, le corrigea Harry en déglutissant faiblement, ignorant royalement la terreur qui se répandait dans la foule de sorciers et sorcières à la vue de Voldemort.</p><p>Il ignora également le discours que ce dernier adressa à la foule alors qu'il exigeait de savoir qui avait blessé son ennemi, quand il avait expressément confessé vouloir lui-même mettre la fin à la vie de Harry Potter.</p><p>Fred et George poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent que la respiration de Harry était un peu plus régulière et qu'il ne se tordait plus dans tous les sens pour échapper à une douleur agonisante.</p><p>Un murmure traversa l'atrium mais un simple regard noir ( enfin.. rouge... ) suffit à calmer tout le monde.</p><p>« Je comptais me débarrasser de toi aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, je ne savourerais pas ma victoire en raison de ton état, déclara-t-il d'un ton impassible avant de jurer. Si seulement Lucius avait fait ce qui était demandé de lui...</p><p>Antonin adressa un regard reconnaissant à Dawlish alors qu'il appliquait la mixture sur les zones où les cristaux de glace avaient poussé(s), en majorité sur le côté droit du jeune Potter et sur son flanc. À son grand soulagement, la glace n'avait guère eu le temps d'atteindre le cœur et au moment où il cessa d'incanter sous son souffle, la glace cessa net sa progression.</p><p>Harry laissa échapper un souffle haletant puis se rencogna contre la personne qui le portait, un faible sourire reconnaissant au bout des lèvres.</p><p>À peine conscient, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passa ensuite. Il savait que Rodolphus Lestrange l'avait soulevé et que Antonin Dolohov et Avery les encadraient, les jumeaux Weasley les suivant comme des ombres. Il était aussi prêt à parier qu'il avait entendu les voix de Fudge et Percy et il était assez certain d'avoir aperçu une robe de sorcier du plus mauvais goût, indiquant ainsi la présence d'Albus Dumbledore mais il n'irait pas parier là-dessus.</p><p>À l'extérieur de la petite bulle d'un Harry Potter délirant, Fred et George échangèrent un regard significatif. Si Harry avait réagit d'instinct, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait défié l'Ordre en protégeant un (bébé) mangemort. Les deux rouquins avaient d'ailleurs une place de choix pour observer les réactions des autres mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient bien sûr été incrédule quand Harry avait protégé Rabastan la première fois, puis Travers. C'était impossible, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le protégé du Seigneur de la Lumière ? Non, ça n'était pas possible. Seulement... ça l'était. Et maintenant les sorciers sombres le réalisaient enfin.</p><p>Harry Potter pouvait bien être Light ( c'était ce qu'ils croyaient en tout cas ), il était bien meilleur que tous les autres pro-light réunis. Il n'en avait rien à faire que les bébés soient réellement des mangemorts accidentellement rajeunis. Il ne comptait pas laisser les membres de l'Ordre du Poulet cramé s'en prendre à des enfants. En fait, ils apprendraient plus tard que Harry ne comptait pas non plus les laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.</p><p>Après le coup de chaud qu'ils avaient eu avisant l'état alarmant de Harry et une fois qu'ils furent certains que Harry était entre de bonnes mains ( sans jeu de mots ), ils assistèrent au spectacle e terreur que Voldie offrit aux spectateurs puis bien sûr, Fudge et sa clique ( incluant leur frère ) apparurent, alertés par les cris et la foule. C'était vraiment hilarant de voir la tête que tira Percy quand il tomba presque nez à nez avec le plus grand Lord Noir de leur ère.</p><p>« Il est vivant... » murmura Fudge, le regard vacant.</p><p>Harry, lui, parvint à convaincre Rodolphus de le reposer à terre, juste pour quelques secondes et, bien que l'homme n'ait aucune idée de ce que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à faire, il savait que Potter était extrêmement borné quand il voudrait l'être aussi, peut-être valait-il mieux se résigner et lui accorder cette requête. L'adolescent chancela mais resta debout, déterminé qu'il était. Il prit Baby Lucius des mains d'un mangemort inconnu et approcha le Dark Lord avec détermination sous les regards incrédules. Il ne laissa pas non plus à Voldemort l'occasion de protester et se débarrassa juste de son fardeau.</p><p>« Occupez-vous de Mr Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa forme normale, Voldie ( hoquets ). On a déjà trop de travail avec vos autres minions. Oh et je crois que l'un de vos minions avait bébé Bellatrix dans ses bras. »</p><p>Harry tangua et fut rattrapé de justesse par Antonin ( au même instant, Fred était en train d'imaginer un tango à trois voies par deux mangemorts et son adorable petit frère par adoption ) talonné par Rodolphus Lestrange ( Rabastan accroché au pantalon de ce dernier ).</p><p>« POTTER -</p><p>_ Nope. Je ne m'occuperais pas de Mr Malfoy. Premièrement, même si là tout de suite, il est un bébé, il a directement essayé de me tuer et il pourrait reprendre forme adulte à tout moment et me tuer. Ou alors il pourrait récupérer ses souvenirs et parvenir à s'en prendre à moi ou à mes frères dans cette forme-ci. Tu devrais nous être reconnaissant, on se propose de surveiller ces trois-là. » fit Harry en désignant du menton Rabastan, Amadeus et Augustus.</p><p>Puis il soupira en roulant des yeux, comme s'il se doutait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas décemment se montrer reconnaissant face à l'acte de gentillesse de Harry ( comme si le garçon n'était pas plutôt en train de kidnapper trois mangemorts-tournés-bambins ). Si Voldemort avait eu des sourcils, l'un d'eux aurait tiqué avec irritation. Le Lord Noir ne pouvait même pas se pincer l'arête du nez puisqu'il n'en possédait plus depuis sa résurrection.</p><p>La foule – bien que toujours terrifiée à la vue d'un Vous-Savez-Qui bien vivant-, se trouva fort choquée quand leur Sauveur national ( ce même Sauveur qu'ils avaient tous moqué et diffamé pendant des mois et qui, pas même cinq minutes plus tôt, était au sol, touché par un sortilège sombre ) déposa un bébé dans les bras du Mage Noir. Que diable se passait-il enfin ?</p><p>Pourquoi personne n'essayait d'arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui ( pas comme s'il faisait grand chose en ce moment ) ? Pourquoi Harry Potter ne l'arrêtait-il pas ?</p><p>Comme s'il avait senti la vague de questions muettes en provenance de la foule, le Survivant leur adressa un regard noir :</p><p>« Allez vous faire mettre, dit-il en changeant au dernier moment le 'foutre' pour un terme un peu moins vulgaire à cause des 'enfants' présents. Si vous comptez vous cachez derrière un gamin de quinze ans, alors peut-être que Sylvain Lemestre ( anciennement Olimarion Greengrass, un écrivain britannique ayant demandé l'asile en France ) a raison quand il dit que la Grande-Bretagne Magique récolte ce qu'elle a semé et qu'elle ne mérite peut-être pas d'être sauvée une nouvelle fois. »</p><p>Harry adorait les théories que Sylvain Lemestre publiait chaque semaine dans Le Capitole, l'un des journaux magiques français les plus lus – car oui, contrairement à l'Angleterre, la France ne se dépendait pas que d'un seul journal. Et toc (2).</p><p>il avait même entamé une correspondance avec l'autre homme et tous deux s'entendaient fort bien. Avec sa permission, Sylvain avait publié quelques 'interviews' réalisées par échanges de missives et la réponse générale de l'opinion publique avait été fort positive. D'après Sylvain, le Ministère français avait déjà pris des mesures préventives au cas où Voldemort et ses minions ( ou même Dumbledore et ses minions ) décideraient d'essayer de prendre le contrôle de la France Magique. Ils étaient même prêts à leur venir en aide face à Voldemort. Pas pour le ministère britannique ou pour Dumbledore, non. Pour Harry.</p><p>Fred avait toujours dit que Harry avait un certain pouvoir sur les gens, sans même sans rendre compte. Fred avait de toute évidence raison.</p><p>Harry se délecta des hoquets de stupeur et murmures horrifiés qui suivirent sa déclaration puis il s'accrocha au bras de Rodolphus et se baissa pour être à hauteur de Rabastan, lequel agrippait toujours la robe de son frère en chouinant doucement. Le petit brun esquissa un doux sourire et caressa doucement la joue rosée du bambin avant d'ouvrir les bras. Rabastan n'hésita pas. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de tomber mais Harry étendit les bras juste à temps et suréleva le jeune Lestrange contre lui en se redressant lentement. Un coup d'oeil à Antonin l'informa que celui-ci avait Rookwood et Travers dans les bras.</p><p>« Tout va bien, Rabastan, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du bambin alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la joue du garçonnet. Ne pleure pas. »</p><p>Le susnommé cessa de hoqueter mais de grosses larmes coulaient toujours en silence le long de ses joues. Huh, quelque part, Harry n'était pas surpris. Quand il avait vu le procès des Lestrange + Barty, en quatrième année, il avait remarqué que le plus jeune Lestrange avait l'air bien moins confiant et beaucoup plus nerveux/terrifié que son frère aîné. Ça ne l'étonnait donc guère de voir que Rabastan était également le plus émotif, surtout dans son format Baby. Lui en revanche, ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé sa mémoire ( tout du moins, il ne pensait pas ).</p><p>Harry voudrait ne jamais avoir à lâcher l'enfant. En fait, il se demandait s'il pouvait kidnapper ( n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? En même temps, Rodolphus n'avait pas refusé donc bon... ) Rabastan et les deux autres enfants et faire en sorte qu'il reste ainsi pour toujours ? Harry aimerait bien s'occuper d'enfants. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance avant mais il avait observé beaucoup de familles, beaucoup de mères aimantes, il savait comment faire. Il aimerait encore plus s'occuper de ses propres enfants, quand il en aurait. On lui avait posé la question plus tôt dans l'année, sur ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard et, bien qu'il ait compris que les autres s'attendaient à ce qu'il réponde Auror, <em>comme son père</em>, il avait juste répondu qu'il souhaitait s'occuper de ses enfants. Passé la surprise général des Gryffondors les plus proches, la réaction avait été assez positive – Ron et Hermione ayant disparu chez le Directeur bien plus tôt avec, comme prétexte pour Hermione, d'aider Ron à terminer un essai en retard. Bien sûr, c'était à ce moment-là que Ginny avait mis les pieds dans le plat et avait osé dire qu'elle pourrait aider Harry à s'occuper de leurs enfants. Les Gryffondors avaient été choqués par l'audace de la redhead. Surtout qu'ils avaient bien vus que Harry n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour la Weaslette.</p><p>Harry avait levé les yeux vers la fille Weasley et lui avait calmement répondu que non, c'était aimable de sa part mais Harry épouserait quelqu'un par amour et non pas parce qu'il serait attendu de lui qu'il se marie à une sorcière d'une famille pro-light. Jusque-là, ça avait été mais quand Ginny avait fait mine de protester, Harry avait poursuivi que de toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se proposait puisqu'elle n'aimait pas Harry mais le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, que lui ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça et qu'il savait qu'elle avait déjà une longue histoire d'amour avec les placards à balais de l'école. Ginny avait pâli en entendant cela. Les autres Gryffondors avaient été plaisamment surpris par la soudaine répartie du petit brun.</p><p>Rodolphus ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du jeune Potter. Lui et Antonin venaient de penser à la même chose : Harry – non, Potter, était vraiment bon avec les enfants. C'était... une très bonne qualité pour les hommes comme eux pour qui il était naturellement attendu d'eux qu'ils se marient un jour. Certes, Rodolphus avait été forcé d'épouser cette dérangée de Bellatrix dès qu'il avait eu dix-sept ans. Néanmoins, son père s'était finalement rendu compte de son erreur quand ils s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, quelques mois plus tôt et avait fait annuler leurs liens de mariage. Rodolphus était donc à nouveau célibataire et il était encore et toujours attendu de lui qu'il trouve quelqu'un et ait des enfants. Il n'avait jamais été très emballé par l'idée, néanmoins, maintenant qu'il regardait le jeune Potter s'occuper de Rabastan, il devait admettre que l'idée était soudain beaucoup plus alléchante. De plus, le petit brun était un sorcier de choix et il était certain que son père approuverait malgré... et bien, malgré la position du jeune Potter face à Voldemort ( d'ailleurs, Rodolphus devait admettre que lui-même était confus : Potter ne semblait pas très emballé à l'idée d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ). Potter était une figure emblématique du monde sorcier et avec la réalisation quant à la survie du Lord Noir, il était certain que l'opinion publique allait revenir en faveur du Survivant. Ça n'était pas tout : l'adolescent était l'héritier Potter-Black ( peut-être plus, mais il ignorait quelle autre maison il pouvait bien représenter ). Il aurait un pouvoir politique important une fois qu'il revendiquerait sa place au Wizengamot. Potter était aussi bon avec les enfants et, Rodolphus ne s'en cachait pas, il était sous le charme; le garçon était, après tout fort séduisant ( et adorable, mais chut ).</p><p>Hadrian... son nom était Hadrian... Le petit brun avait corrigé Antonin quand il l'avait appelé 'Harry'. Rodolphus avait en lui un vieux souvenir lui assurant que 'Hadrian' était effectivement le nom de naissance du jeune Potter. Allez savoir pourquoi les journaux ( et le reste du monde ) l'appelaient toujours 'Harry'. Probablement une stupide idée de Dumbledore.</p><p>Rodolphus et Antonin accrochèrent le regard de l'autre et esquissèrent un rictus. Ils courtiseraient tous deux Hadrian et si Hadrian répondait positivement mais ne parvenait pas à faire un choix ( il ne serait pas le premier à qui ce genre de choses arriverait ), les deux sorciers sombres se mettraient d'accord pour se partager l'attention du petit brun. Ils pouvaient au moins agréer là-dessus : ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient quelque chose ( quoi que jamais une personne, non, jamais ça ). Ils avaient, après tout, partagé une boîte de préservatifs pendant toute leur sixième année ( le sortilège de protection lors de rapports avait été inventé quelques années plus tard ) et une bonne partie de leur septième année ( <em>c'était une grosse boîte, okay ? Ils n'avaient pas de mal à assouvir leurs désirs/besoins, okay ? C'était juste une grosse boîte</em> ).</p><p>Pour sa part, Harry ignora royalement les employés du Ministère et de la presse qui se hâtaient dans sa direction – et lesquels n'avaient pas fait un pas pour l'aider quand il était en proie au maléfice noir-, et valsa entre chacun d'eux, Rabastan bien sécurisé dans ses bras. Il les dépassa tous avec un 'Aucun commentaire' et ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux questions concernant la présence de bébés. Ceux qui l'avaient entendu parlé de bébé Malfoy furent suffisamment intelligents pour relier les points entre eux et puisqu'ils avaient aperçu un homme avec un bébé qui ne pouvait assurément qu'être la metamorphomagus Nymphadora Tonks, ça n'était vraiment pas difficile à deviner. Mais comment diable était-ce arrivé ?</p><p>« Oh et Voldie, fit Harry ( ignorant les hoquets de stupeur ) quand il arriva aux barrières de sécurité de l'atrium, là où deux Aurors gardaient toujours les portes. Ce n'est pas un de tes minions qui m'a attaqué. C'était une soit-disant sorcière blanche, de l'Ordre de Dumbles. »</p><p>Sur cette charmante déclaration, le Survivant s'échappa, talonné par Rodolphus, Antonin, Fred, George, Avery et Nott – avec bien sûr, les bébés que certains avaient sécurisé dans leurs bras.</p><p>Dès qu'ils furent hors du Ministère, Rodolphus et Antonin ( suivis de près par leurs confrères extrêmement confus ) attrapèrent Harry et les jumeaux et les firent transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.</p><p>Harry renifla assez pathétiquement ( de son propre avis ) quand il fut l'heure de se séparer des trois bambins. Ils ignoraient combien de temps durerait les effets mais pour l'instant, aucun n'avait repris son format adulte et, à part pour Amadeus Travers ( et même là rien n'était sûr ) aucun ne semblait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire d'adulte.</p><p>C'était la parfaite offensive pour Antonin et Rodolphus, qui lui offrirent aussitôt la possibilité de passer plus de temps avec les petits.</p><p>Harry ne réfléchit pas plus. Il opina avec empressement. Voilà pourquoi lui et les jumeaux se faufilaient à présent à Poudlard, veillant bien à ne pas être vus. Ils allaient discrètement se rendre dans leurs dortoirs et récupérer toutes leurs affaires – et oui, Harry comptait bien récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité que Ron avait chapardé deux jours plus tôt. Ils passeraient quelques OWLs supplémentaires au Ministère maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à jouer les étudiants moyens puis iraient s'installer au Manoir Lestrange. Si l'on croyait Rodolphus, Lord Lestrange – le père de Rodolphus et Rabastan-, allait être absolument ravi de voir son plus jeune fils retrouver son format bébé. Apparemment, il avait été très pris avec le Wizengamot et le Ministère en général à l'époque, aussi avait-il passé presque plus de temps au travail qu'à la maison pendant les premières années de Rabastan. Aussi, même à 70 ans – et alors qu'il en faisait quinze de moins-, Lord Rowan Lestrange se trouverait fort enthousiaste à l'idée de s'occuper de Baby Lestrange. Et même s'il avait du mal, Harry serait là pour aider. Les jumeaux avaient été accueillis à bras ouvert quand les frères Lestrange avaient appris qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère – à savoir, eux et Harry défendant des bébés mangemorts face à l'Ordre-, il était peu probable que Molly l'ait accueille à nouveau au Terrier. Ils avaient donc filé récupérer leurs affaires là-bas en secret puis avaient rejoint Harry au Manoir Lestrange.</p><p>Sur une autre note, Fred et George comptaient lancer une gamme 'bébés' dans leur produits de farces et attrapes – quelque chose de drôle et inoffensif à la fois.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1/ Ignorez complètement que que cette chanson date de 2017. Je n'ai pas non plus précisé que l'histoire se passait forcément en 1996, c'est à vous de voir.<br/>2/ J'aime l'Angleterre et le UK, mais dans la version canon, il faut avouer que certaines choses/vues sont assez dépassés et vu qu'il n'y a pas tant d'infos que ça sur le système magiques des autres pays, et bien voilà.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>